


South of Oz

by metaceejay97



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaceejay97/pseuds/metaceejay97





	1. Let the Search Begin (Originally The Beginning of The Search)

It was a long time after the third encounter with the Beast Forever, Roquat the Red. Dorothy, along with Roan, Jack, Ozma, West, and Glinda, sent Roquat back to the Prison of the Abject, with Leith petrifying him to make sure he doesn't wreak havoc ever again.Everyone's lives in Oz had changed forever. Dorothy and Roan buried the hatchet and married after a messy breakup with Glinda, Jack helped to rebuild Langwidere with better parts and Jane's help, and Ozma returned to her (It was Ozma's female form being used at the time.) duty as ruler of Oz alongside West.

One day, inside the grand castle in Emerald City, West asked Ozma.

'So, your majesty,' West said, 'now that the Beast Forever is permanently sealed up, may I request a leave to find my mother?'

'Firstly, you said the thing about the Beast Forever as if it is a certainty.' Ozma replied, 'Secondly, why should I let you go? You are my most trusted adviser. You are almost single-handedly responsible for my rise in confidence and my eventual queendom.'

'Firstly, I never lie. Well, once I lied, but even then I ended up fulfilling the promise I made to Ojo.'

'...with Dorothy's help.'

'Okay, smartarse, can I at least finish speaking?'

'Okay, then. Go ahead.'

'Anyway, as I was saying, the second response I will give is that now that the Beast Forever is gone for good, my life is fine.'

'But?'

'But it is monotonous. I can't just sit the rest of my life just being practically inactive! Besides, my northern sister said that she is alive and I intend to find her.'

Ozma pondered for a little while.

'Alright, fine.' Ozma said sternly, 'I will let you find your mother. However, I do not expect your quest to be successful.'

'I'll find her.' West replied, 'Eventually.'

'Alright, then. Good luck.'

West packed up her things and then went back to her brothel and made an announcement to all the madams in the building.

'Attention to all who are listening!' West proclaimed, 'I have some news. With the permission of the Queen herself, I am leaving Emerald City for awhile to find my mother. My sister told me that Mother South is alive, and I intend to search for her so that I can be with my parent for the first time in twenty-one years. I will appoint Esmarelda as the interim head madam of the brothel. Farewell, everyone.'

She left the brothel tearfully. This was her home during Frank Morgan's reign, so she grew attached to it. She left the city with the things she wanted to bring along: clothes, food, tea leaves, water, and, to keep herself calm, opium. She decided not to teleport because she did not want to risk dropping her items.

She decided to go the Glinda's castle first. Glinda knew where Mother South was, and even though Glinda rejected her request the first time, it has been a while since they last talked about their mother,and West was depressed at that point. Now that things had settled,maybe Glinda wouldn't turn down the offer now, right?

She travelled to Glinda's castle and knocked on her door. There was no response.

'Hey, sister!' West shouted, 'I need a favour. I have helped you both times we faced Roquat, and I just need something from you!'

Glinda came to her balcony.

'What do you want?!' Glinda yelled.

'I just need to know the location of my mother!' West replied.

'How about you go to hell?!'

'You mentioned that my mother was alive a year ago!'

'I'm too busy being miserable at my divorce!'

'Are you kidding?! THAT WAS A YEAR AGO!'

'PISS OFF, WEST, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Glinda went back in from the balcony crying. It was exactly like the previous year, but reversed. It was Glinda that was the emotional wreck in the scenario this time instead of West. West became slightly frustrated and left the castle.

"If my sister won't tell me where my mother is," West thought, "I will have to find the clues myself. Ev will do. There are people there who are smart. They might help me."

She journeyed away towards the great kingdom of Ev. She had to rest, of course, so she stopped by the nearby lake. She unpacked and rested slightly close to the lake, and after she fueled herself up, she fell asleep as soon as she lied down. It was peaceful.


	2. Enter Tiktok

It was the next morning. West woke up, rubbing her eyes for any gunk. She tried to get some food that she packed in. It was gone! She began to panic and ran around trying to find her stuff. She ended up bumping into a spherical robot wearing a top hat. It turned around and bowed to her

'Greetings, Mistress Elphaba Thorpe,' the robot said politely, 'Cardinal Witch of the Western Fields, Vessel of Truth and... well, I WOULD say Solace,but your actions do not warrant that part of your title.'

'What?' West said, 'How do you know me? What even are you?'

'Oh, apologies, madam. I am an Ev Servotron, Unit 71K-70K. People call me"Tiktok" for short.'

'And I West.'

'Intriguing. Also, to answer your question about my instantaneous knowledge of you, I have a database inside of me that lists every single living being in Oz. I can identify a person, bug, or even grass blade, with no longer a time than a photon particle takes to cross a centimetre.'

'Repeat again, but without the filler.'

'In your terms, it is like an improved version of your Soul Scan. As for your stuff, it seemed like you dropped it as litter, so I came to the pile and put it in my storage compartment and disintegrated it.'

'You WHAT?!'

'No need to worry:' Tiktok opened up its compartment, 'I replaced every single one of these items with something else. Better food, higher quality water, clothes like yours but more elegantly woven, and the frankly low standard tea leaves you and opium brought with you have been replaced with something that calms people more than the poppyand tea leaves here combined: camomile tea in this cup which never runs out nor unnecessarily spills.'

'Uhhh...'

'Also, I identify a layer of filth on you so you will need to bathe. Now hold on a moment.'

A bright flash came out from Tiktok.

'There.' Tiktok stated, 'Filth removed.'

'You just used a light flash!' West replied in confused anger.

'It is no ordinary light. It erases all sources of filth without the need to remove your clothes. Mortality rates from diseases are non-existent because of this function.'

'Well, umm, do you know where my mother is?'

'You mean Tamaria Thorpe, Cardinal Witch of the Southern Mountains, Mother of Magic and Witches?'

'Yes.'

'I know who or what something or someone is, but not where they are.'

West internally screamed with wide eyes.

'However,' Tiktok stated, 'I could get help from Jack Pumpkinhead and Jane Andrews, my creators, to look for directions.'

'Nice.' West replied, 'One problem, though.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET TO EV?!'

'Easy. Hop on my back and grip tightly.'

West piggybacked Tiktok, making sure to keep a hold on the grips that came out of its back.

'Preparing to enter fast travel mode.' Tiktok said.

'What?' West replied in confusion.

'Three. Two. One.'

'Fast Travel?!'

'ENGAGED!'

Tiktok moved fast. Ridiculously fast. West was scared of this ridiculous speed and screamed all the way through the trip. Tiktok and West stopped at Jane's lab in Ev, but the momentum was so strong that she ended up being flipped over the bulbous machine. She was on the floor, wincing with pain. Jane and Jack turned around in shock.

'Oh!'Jane said with surprise in her voice, 'Tiktok! Why did you bring this person here?'

'Mistress Jane,' Tiktok replied, 'This is no human. This is Elphaba Thorpe, Cardinal Witch of the Western Fields. Vessel of Truth and Solace.'

'Oh, god.' Jack said in awe, 'I have never actually seen a Cardinal Witch before. This is fascinating.'

'Oh god,' West said painfully, 'I AM IN NEED OF A DAMN FIX HERE!'

'But Elphaba, you are not dead.'

'MY RIBS ARE DIGGING INTO MY BLOODY HEART, YOU METALLIC TESTICLE!'

'But you are not dead.'

'Tiktok, now is not the time to make comments. We have to fix her up.'

'Fine. Medicare beam activate.'

An arm containing a giant metallic tube came out of Tiktok's back. A red laser came out of it, healing West.

'AGH! Agh! Ahhhhh...' West said as she began to relax. She ended up sleeping like an unmoving boulder.

'Procedure done.' Tiktok reported.

'You know what?' Jack said, 'Let's get her to a bed. She needs the sleep judging by her eye bags.'

'Yeah,' Jane said, 'You are right.'

West's sleeping body was put on a comfy bed and covered up. She smiled in her sleep and was left alone for a couple of hours.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a female figure wearing a jet black dress was chained up by her limbs, being suspended over a cushioned basket. Her hair, long, black, and flowing, but wiry from the grease that was building up on her head, for she was imprisoned there for twenty-one years. It was Tamaria, Mother South herself. A door opened, as a short figure approached her. It was one of Glinda's orphans, Ryenne.

'Food for you, ma'am.' Ryenne said.

Tamaria spat in her direction. 'I do not respect whoever imprisoned me, my own flesh and blood. Twenty-one years I have spent in here, chained up only to be used as a mean of producing witches for Glinda to use! The daughter who had not betrayed is looking for me.' She moved her head upwards, smiling viciously. 'And after I am free, your master will suffer a pain worth twenty-one years of mine!'

'No food, then?'

Tamaria's eyes went black and Ryenne became possessed. 'Now, leave this room and warn her of Elphaba's arrival.'

Ryenne ended up nodding and went back to where she came from.

"Soon you will know, Elphaba." Tamaria thought, "You will free me, and I will take revenge..."


End file.
